


Reflection Of Our Fate

by HiddenJedi4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Change in Timeline, Chosen One, Decendant of Darth Revan, Double-sided lightsaber, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grey, I hate Hux, Journal of the Whills, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reincarnation of Anakin Skywalker, Rey is not Rey’s real name, Reylo - Freeform, Untold backstory, favorite characters die, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenJedi4/pseuds/HiddenJedi4
Summary: We can stare into our reflection and not know who we are, or what we are supposed to be. Glimpses of the future can give us hope for a better life, or one that will shatter in front of our eyes. Mirrors show us what we want; what we think we need. But what do we want? The touch of hands; the realization that we really are enemies? Or do we just want to live in a word where we aren’t alone?‘You couldn’t tell by looking at him, but he was screaming inside. Lashing out, like a child having a tantrum. He wanted to hurt her at that moment, she could tell. But nothing he could or could not do can bring himself to do that. He wasn’t there, but not physically anyways. Just a vision taking form of a reflection of a man a thousand light years away. Yet still, she wished he was really there. She wanted to kick herself for thinking that, that she was willingly to let the enemy into her base to what? Join her? No, even she wasn’t that stupid.He closed his eyes, diminishing his last string of anger. “Do you still believe that?”“Believe what?”“That I’m a monster?”’





	1. A Pauper’s Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to Jakku to face her past; to face her family.

Year: 34 ABY, 5 months after the Battle of Crait

The air was warm, the sun’s heat painful on her skin. Rey was used to it, after 14 years of living there, but it still pained her, like aching memories coming back to haunt her. 

Rey had been hiking for at least three hours up the sand dunes and crashed Star Destroyers, only pausing every 15 minutes for a drink. She had learned to conserve water like conserving a life, both limited and uneasy to find on a desert planet.

Rey made her way over the next dune, finding a small ship tipped over in its side, half covered in sand. Rey saw that the ship’s antenna was broken off, too far off to be prepared to send a distress beacon. The ship must have been buried there for years.

She could see the storm clear as day, as though it was really happening. But it wasn’t, it was just a memory. The ship was above the sands covering it, it’s engines burning fuel even though it wasn’t moving. 

The vision blinked in an out as Rey kept moving toward the ship, the pressure of the former storm pushing Rey back and blinding her eyes, even with the goggles. But when she finally reached the ship, the vision had begun to slow.

The gusts of wind and sand traveling above her had come to a slow stop, or at least that’s what they seemed to do. Rey removed her goggles to stare at it with her own eyes, her own touch. Her hand reached out physically to touch the rough metal when-

“Kira.” 

The voice came all of a sudden, and Rey’s hand immediately retreated off of the ship to face it. The storm got louder as her head turned with sweat trailing down her temple. The particles seemed to turn from their slow force to a fast pace thrust. 

Rey turned to see a woman draped in sand and wearing a brown jacket covering her frontal body. Her hair was black and curly, running long down her face. She was facing towards one of the dunes with a look of fear or sadness in her eyes. Rey couldn’t tell. 

The woman tilted her head towards Rey, the vision glitching as it did so. She shook her head, as if she knew Rey was there. As if she knew what was going to happen.

The wind of the vision once again swept the landscape, but this time it consumed the woman; burying her in the sand. Rey started to run in the opposite direction, hoping not to suffer the same fate. 

But the sand eventually caught up to her.

It didn’t bury her though like it did the woman. It only released her from the vision, like waking up from a nightmare after you supposedly died. 

Rey removed her hands from her temples that she put up to shield herself. Her view was getting more clear, but it was still cloudy. She saw something stick out of the sand, plain and lifeless. She backed away as soon as she found out what it was.

A skull.

Before on Jakku, seeing skulls wouldn’t surprised Rey because of the high death toll the planet faces every year, especially at Niima Outpost. But this one was different.

They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money, once said the voice that haunted her memories. They’re dead, in a paupers’ grave in a Jakku desert.

This is their grave. That woman, was her mother. And they’re gone. All the promises, all the voices inside her head that had encouraged Rey to keep hoping that one day they would return, had all been a lie. A lie she told herself, again and again. Why couldn’t she just let go? 

No she thought to herself. You’d be giving him exactly what he wants by doing that. 

All her life, Rey always knew she was no one important. Yet still, she kept on thinking she could be someone. A pilot, a smuggler, a Jedi- anything. She even more believed her parents were in fact one of those people; that she could live up to their legacy. But they were nobody. 

She was nobody.

Even if they were gone, Rey still felt their presence like they were haunting her. Watching her. But it wasn’t them. 

It was him.


	2. Not to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey talks to Kylo Ren about her parents, the people she never knew but the type he did. Whilst, Kylo tries to convince Rey they are more alike then what she thinks them to be.

They were here this entire time,” Rey says in not even a whisper. 

Kylo stares at the grave expressionless. His eyes looked saddened, but not surprised; as if this was 100% predictable. 

“Sometimes the past is closer than we think,” he says to her. 

Rey’s eyes never left the grave, even as the Master of the Knights of Ren walked slowly near her from behind. He followed her gaze as if it was her own; remembering. 

“You still forgive them?” He asked-actually-more like stating. “After they abandoned you to a life you never wanted?”

Rey swallowed, trying to hold back the tears threatening to breach her eyes. She stayed silent, hoping he wouldn’t pressure it. She honestly didn’t know the answer, nor did she want to know.

He looked behind him, his wavy-black hair moving with him. He was looking to see if anyone at his location could see him; hear him. Apparently, no one could, do eh looked back. This time, facing Rey.

“It’s not your name, isn’t it? Rey?”

“I never knew my real name,” she replied, still not meeting his eyes. “I found a fighter helmet under the name Dasiah Raeh. Rey just...caught on from that I guess.” 

“But you did. You just haven’t had the will to say it,” he paused, then continued. “During the interrogation, you had a barrier placed at the back of your mind, one that even I couldn’t brake. There was something there - something that wants to remain hidden. At first, I didn’t know who put it there, until we were first connected. You put it there. You didn’t want to remember your life before they threw you away. Even if it meant never knowing the truth.”

He waited for a response, but he never got one. She just lifted her head, and watched Jakku’s sunset. What he was saying was true, she knew that and so did he. She didn’t need to answer.

“What is your name, Rey?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

Rey bit her lip, still trying to look at the sky, but her gaze betrayed her and she turned. His face was still covered in the scar she gave him, and his helmet was nowhere to be seen. Even with a human face, he still represented a monster to her in many ways.

“It’s...Kira,” Rey answered, trying her best not to choke on her birth name. The woman - her mother had said it. And she knew very well why they did name her that. 

“It means Killer,” he said, as if reading her mind. “And darkness.”

“Why do you want to know my name? Why are you even here? The connection should have ended when Snoke died.”

“Your parents feared you,” he stated, ignoring her. “They never loved you. They never understood you, who you really are. Thus, they left you on this planet to die.”

“You don’t know anything about them, about me.” 

“I know more than you think I do. I lived your life. I lived abandoned and feared by my own parents. So they sent me off to Luke. Not to be trained, not to become a Jedi, but to be controlled.”

“We are nothing alike,” she spat, her temper rising. She was surprised he stayed so calm and insistent while she was over here falling apart.

“One day you’ll change your mind. And when you do I’ll be here, waiting.” 

His form faded with the sun behind the horizon. Rey kicked the sand in front of her and groaned. How could he be so stubborn? She would never join him, no longer how long he waits. No matter how much she is pulled too.

Rey grabbed her staff and headed back towards her ship, taking a look back at the grave as she turned. She wondered how long it will be there, if it will rise from the sand to face the hot sun. 

The trip seemed shorter, taking almost half the original time to reach the ship. When Rey reaches the Millenium Falcon, she notices Chewbacca and Poe waiting for her.

Poe was wearing goggles Rey had given him, and one of Chewie’s arm was wrapped around his body. Poe waved her over. When she reached him, he took off his goggles and helped her inside. 

“So, did you find what you were looking for?” he asked. 

Rey sighed. Even if she wanted to tell him, he wouldn’t understand. No one would ever get what happened on that day. Not because they lacked the knowledge, but because they did have the knowledge.

She hated to admit it, but Kylo was right about one thing. If they knew what was going on, they would abandon her like her parents had. She would be alone again.

“No,” she responded. “But I don’t think I need too. I already have all I need.” 

Poe nodded in approval as they entered the Falcon. Rey looked back at the deserts of Jakku before she closed the doors, knowing that she would never step foot on that planet again.


	3. Am I alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey struggles having eyes watching her every time she is alone.

Rey and Poe returned to the Resistance base within the hour, entering the Atollon system. The planet that occupied it was a former rebel base; one of the first actually.

It had little supply: a few crates of ammunition, distant markers, and a busted shield generator. But it did offer refuge, which was all they needed at the moment.

When they reached the landing platform, Rey and Poe were greeted by Commander D’Acy and the new leadership, General Syndulla.

A month ago, General Leia had collapsed on the floor of the Millennium Falcon for reasons no one could explain. When she had finally received medical attention, her heart had stopped beating. It was a hard time for most of the Resistance, not because she was their leader, but because she was their friend.

But the Resistance couldn’t remain without a leader for long, so Commander D’Acy had managed to pull former General, Hera Syndulla, back from retirement and back into the fight.

Hera was able to negotiate with other systems about aiding the Resistance, which meant abandoning their post with the Republic, for a desperate cause. They were able to get help from Chandrila and Lothal, and supply from Mandalore and Riloth.

It wasn’t a _huge_ change, but it was help nonetheless. They were able to establish 5 squadrons of X-Wings, A-Wings, and Y-Wings. They were also loaned Mon Calamari flag ships as the Resistance’s command centers. They were also able to recruit soldiers with the help of various Resistance cells on First Order planets.

They didn’t however, fight battles yet. It would be too quick and dangerous for the Resistance to put themselves in harms way to do so. Instead, they ran political missions and short scandals to steal supply and help the weak.

That was, until now. Once Hera had welcomed them back, they were immediately ordered to report to the command center of “Chopper Base.”   
Rey and Poe met Finn and Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix surrounding a holo table, with Hera and the other war veterans at front.

“Thank you all for coming,” Hera started, pulling up a map of First Order Space. “As we all know, we are not alone in this fight. There are multiple resistance cells on hundreds of planets, doing what they can to bring the First Order down. We unfortunately though do not have the time, nor knowledge to seek out these fighters, since we do not know who or where they are.

“But according to some of our sources in the inner rim, the First Order has obtained a coded list of these cells from a smuggler. The list contains the names, species, and current locations of these groups. If the First Order deciphers the list, these groups will be put at great risk. Which is why we need to retrieve that list before that happens.”  
Hera presses a button on the table, revealing a First Order Base on a small moon.

“If I am correct, we should be able to sneak a ground team into the base undetected. Then we will send in an X-Wing squadron as a distraction as the team retrieves the data. Once obtain the information, we get our team out of their and jump to hyperspace.”

Rey agreed with these terms. Not just because the plan could work, but it could get her off this planet for once in the last five months. The others seemed to agree.

“Alright,” Poe said stepping forward. “Finn and Connix can lead the ground assault while me and Rey can lead Squadrons-“

“With all do respect,” Rey interrupted, cutting Poe off, “I would actually like to take part in the ground group.”

“Rey, you’re one of the best pilots we have. You can’t do that,” Poe protested. They both looked at Hera, who has the final decision in the matter.

She looked at them both and sighed, as if she was remembering something she didn’t want to remember.

“You think you can be of help, Rey?” Hera asked, with a slight hint of a smile. Rey nodded.

“Then go.”

“Thank you, Hera,” Rey said to the General.

The meeting ended after that, and Rey retreated to her quarters. The room was small compared to the hutt back on Ach-To, but it wasn’t something Rey wasn’t used too.

Back on Jakku, Rey would live in a small and cramped At-At Walker, one that could barely hold 3 human beings. Yet, Rey was able to survive there for 14 years, so she could probably survive these quarters.

Rey sat down on the bed, looking around the room. She had nothing better to do anyways.

It was made from a crashed Alderaan ship. The walls gave off a gray and orange color, and the furniture was soft yet worn out. You can still see burn marks.

The shift in the room caused Rey to shake in response, but it didn’t worry her. She only diverted her gaze at the wall while she felt eyes watching her. Her hand was shaking on her knee, and while she struggled to steady it, she can still feel his gaze fall down from her face to her placed arms.

She swallowed but continued to keep her eyes locked on the wall, memorizing every scratch and tile.

The silence filled the air for almost 40 seconds until Rey broke the silence.

“Why are you still here?” she asked, her voice neither loud or quiet.

She turned her head to meet the face of Kylo Ren. He was leaning against the wall, looking at something out of the corner of his eyes. When he finally did look at her, it was only for a second before his eyes met something else.

Rey remembered that even though he could see her, he was also seeing the things around him as well, and it only took Rey about a minute to realize he was with someone.

Kylo straightened his posture as his eyes met and left hers.

“Set a course,” he ordered, obviously not to her. He swallowed as he made the order, like he was unsure of something.

He then started walking away, which of course, caused him to leave Rey’s quarters. Rey hesitated before following him, knowing the risks.

It was hard to follow him because while he was able to walk through Resistance soldiers, Rey could not. She bumped into at least ten before making her way to an empty room on the other side of the base. He stopped then, and so did she.

He faced away from her, his breathing tense. He didn’t want to do this now, she could tell. He was afraid of something, and that fear reflected on Rey as her curiosity grew. But that still didn’t change her first question.

“This shouldn’t be happening,” Rey said, her tone getting louder. “We shouldn’t be connected. Snoke is dead, this...whatever this is should’ve died with him.”

Kylo didn’t move, and for a minute Rey wasn’t sure he heard her.

“Is that what you _really_ want?” he asked, his head turning slightly. “To be alone again?”

Rey looked at him with surprise. Did he really just say that? That even after thesast six months, that she was still alone?

Rey was about to open her mouth to say something until she heard a door open behind her.

“Rey?” someone called. It was Finn. “What are you doing in my room?”

Rey looked back to where Kylo was once standing, only to realize the connection had been closed off when Finn entered the room.

“I thought I left my satchel in here,” she lied, pretending to look around. “Guess it was just a feeling.”

Finn didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t pressure it any further. Rey left the room shortly after, thinking about the conversation.

_Do I still want to be alone_? Rey thought. _What kind of question was that?_

 

 

 

Unless, it wasn’t hers to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was orignally posted on Quotev under the name HiddenJedi. Currently, there are 10 chapters written. Go to Quotev to see the rest, and I’ll be posting the others shortly on here. I created this story, but Star Wars does not belong to me nor does the characters inside this story.


	4. Fear of Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren attempts to find and crush the Resistance, but something, something different is holding him back…

_It felt like pain. It felt like power. It felt like...something new, something different. It felt good._

_‘Then why does it hurt so much?’ he thought to himself._

_He ignored the thought. He didn’t need it, nor want it at this moment. He already had everything he wanted._

_He had power, he had the Knights of Ren, he had the First Order, even the girl-_

Kylo jolted himself awake. What just happened? Was that - was he dreaming?

Kylo hadn’t dreamed since he killed Han Solo, when he finally got rid of Ben Solo. Or at least, he thinks he got rid of him.

He most likely did, but ever since the scavenger - no, Rey, had started using his former name, he had been having trouble responding to the name Kylo Ren.

Most people thought of the name “Kylo Ren” as a name to fear, to cower beneath. Just as people thought of the name “Ben Solo” as one to expect from, as if he was going to become the next Luke Skywalker or Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Of course that was never going to happen. Ben Solo was too far gone to be that type of person, a hero of the light.

So is he the savior of darkness? Kylo wasn’t sure, but he was sure of one thing: something was going to happen.

People don’t just have dreams of the past if they don’t tie into their future, especially one they don’t remember. Kylo never had regretted what he did at Skywalker’s temple, and even if he did, he still didn’t have everything he wanted like he thought he had in the dream.

Ben Solo was still living at that point, somewhere deep inside of him. Still trying to find the light in the darkness Kylo Ren had created. He still couldn’t get rid him, not yet.

And most of all, what girl? Kylo at that age only craved three things: death, power and-

“ _Neither are you.”_

A belonging. One that he finally found in her, a girl he never had met prior but somehow felt as if he knew her his whole life. Maybe he had…

No. She was nobody, he saw that when her parents abandoned her on that trash heap of a planet Jakku.

But there was still that one puzzle piece that didn’t fit in with the others. The Force Bond.

Why did they have a Force Bond? Wasn’t it only supposed to form only between masters and apprentices? Even more, if Snoke created it, why didn’t it dissipate with his death? Why are they still able to see each other across these distances?

Even if they weren’t that far away…

No. He would eventually find her, but finding the Resistance was their top priority. They already had a lead. Atollon, or as war veterans would call it, “Chopper Base,” which was the name of the droid who found it supposedly.

It would have been a risky decision, even for them, but they were desperate. Desperate enough to resort to a already dead planet with little means of protection.

Kylo was hesitant on making the decision to pursue the suspicion first hand or not, knowing the damage he could do too both armies instead of just sending a Special Forces team.

He was also worried if Rey would be there, if she could also be destroyed along with the rest of the Resistance. It was highly unlikely, but the thought of her voice not echoing inside his head for the rest of his life scared him half to death. He would be alone again, and it would be just because he gave the order to fire.

And she was even there when he had made the order to jump to lightspeed to the location. Even though she didn’t know exactly what was going on, she eventually would and she would hate him for that.

Which would be fine. She already hates him, not as much as she did when they first met, but still. It would help him draw him to her side, and when that happens they could both finally get some answers.

Like, for starters, who blocked their memories? Whether they tied to each other or not, both of them don’t remember something from their past. Proven by Kylo’s dream, and by Rey’s barrier from the interrogation.

During the first time he invaded her mind, there was a small wall of blocked memories that even Kylo Ren couldn’t penetrate. If both of their memories were blocked using the same kind of power, then maybe it takes both of their power to undo it.

Kylo got out of bed and raced to get dressed and out to the bridge to see how long it would take to get to Chopper Base. The bridge was silent yet busy, with the highest round of First Order technicians sending transmissions and charting possible Resistance territories.

And then there was Hux.

Hux, the most _annoying_ yet surprisingly most experienced politician on this ship. Son of one of the founders of the Order, he was practically born into the rank of General.

He and Ren have been at war with each other ever since Kylo, 18 years-old at the time, had been given a higher rank than him by the Supreme - Snoke.

Kylo enjoyed his anger and began to toy with it, making Hux more miserable by the day. It was only until Kylo had briefly invaded Hux’s head did he find that Hux had the want to kill the Master of the Knights of Ren, did all the fun stop.

Kylo was careful from then on on how he approached Hux, and how Hux approached him. Enemy or ally was always a frequent question that Kylo kept having to ask himself, especially now that he was the Supreme Leader.

Any type of hesitation or reluctance in every action or order had to be noted and reviewed. A mutiny was something that could be possible if Kylo pushed it too far with Hux, so instead of insulting him, Ren made it so that he would instruct both fear and compliance in the General.

Or, unfortunately, he will die and be replaced. Which to be honest, wasn’t something Kylo minded. He actually enjoyed the thought of hearing him scream.

“Status,” Kylo ordered of the General.

“We should be arriving in 20 minutes, Master Ren,” he stated as Kylo came to stand beside him.

Kylo made it so the First Order would address him as “Master” instead of “Supreme Leader”. The thought of being called that title angered Kylo, not just because of the reminder of Snoke, but because how he doesn’t really want it.

It stands for nothing except for a person who stands above all others, the most _powerful_. It didn’t represent Snoke, nor did it represent Kylo.

Kylo was able to kill Snoke, but Rey was able to overpower Ren and scar him. Just because you are on top of the food chain, does not mean you get to play God.

“Once you reach the system, send down probes and wait for results,” Kylo ordered the bridge.

“And if they’re down there?” Hux asked.

Kylo hesitated. “I will go down and retrieve something that belongs to me. After that, you may scorch the planet to ashes.”

Ren was never good at granting mercy to _anyone_. The only type that he does give out is a quick and painless death, like he did to Lor San Tekka’s village. If he would have let them live, they would’ve been taken as prisoners and most likely live in slavery.

Kylo smiled at the thought of having that happen to FN-2187, the traitor Rey was so fond of. But no, unfortunately for him. His suffering will be creative, and painful. More than just a lightsaber wound on the back.

“ _There are fates far worse than death.”_

There were, technically, in the Grand Inquisitor's point of view, which is why Kylo has memorized that quote. He would always be talented in the arts of making people suffer, and thus be handing them their own fate.

But not to Rey. She deserves something far better from it. She needs someone who can ensure that she would never be alone again.

But was that really all he could offer her with her turning away again? To betray him like she did in the throne room? After he killed his former master for her to live?

 

 

Or was that all for himelf?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself to not make a needy Kylo Ren, and after writing this chapter I’m not sure if I was successful or not 


	5. Dreams and Visions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren finally agree to have a conversation about their bond that does not involve cutting each other’s heads off.

It wasn’t the _Millennium Falcon_ , but it was still a fast ship. Especially when it had won the Rebellion the Battle of Scarif.

The old, rusty U-Wing did look like trash at first, but Rey also said the same thing about the Falcon, so you never know.

_A scavenger should_ , Rey thought to herself.

The ground assault team had left the Atollon system a standard cycle ago, and were on the way to the First Order moon in the Mustafar system.

“They say it’s a lava planet,” claimed Finn as Rey walked into the ship’s cockpit.

“Well, we’re going to be on the moon, not the planet Finn,” stated Kaydel in the pilot seat.

Rey never formally met the lieutenant. Rey had heard great things about her from Leia, some more than others.

She had changed her hairstyle after the Battle of Crait from two small buns too a huge one on the back of her head and the rest of it hanging down. She looked like a rich resident from Naboo, almost.

But a lot of things had changed about Kaydel after Leia’s passing. Leia had been like a mother to Kaydel, liberating her from a life of slavery by the First Order and helping her adjust to her new life as an officer. It had to be heartbreaking watching her die right there in front of her, the only mother figure she ever had. Ever since, Kaydel has been mostly quite, but still maintains to be the main person in charge even if people don’t want her to be.

“ _What is that?” She asked him._

_He looked up at her, confused for a second, but he then looked down at the sketch he was drawing. It was a large circle, with another circle inside of it, and a rectangle coming out of the inner circle. Or at least, that’s what she thought it was._

_“It’s nothing,” he responded, too distracted on the drawing. “Just a design plan for Chandrila. You wouldn’t get it.”_

_“Okay...I guess.” She knew he was right, she was five after all. “But why do you need a star?”_

_His head shot up. “How did you-“_

Rey closed her eyes and winced from the vision. She couldn’t let on that she experienced this to Finn or Connix, but either way some reaction was in order.

Visions like these came weekly now, and they terrified her every time. She couldn’t identify anything, she would see it in explicit detail one moment, then wouldn’t be able to remember any of it the second.

“ _Why do we need her? She’s of no use too us anyways,” asked a voice._

_“She’s more than she lets on to be,” said another._

_Two figures appeared, standing above her in dark robes and masks that hide their faces._

_“If this has to do with your little obsession-“_

_“Careful, Monk. Remember where your allegiances lie. You defy me, you defy him.”_

_“I just want to know why she’s involved in all of this. Why we killed all the rest of them and not her.”_

_“She’s Tarik Shan’s daughter.”_

_“The junk trader?”_

_  
“He was so much more than just a junk trader. And she’s so much more than just his daughter. She found it.”_

“Rey, are you okay?” Finn’s voice broke Rey’s trance.

She hadn’t realized she had been closing her eyes for the past 5 minutes. Both Finn and Kaydel were staring at her.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Rey reassured them. “I’m just - tired. It’s been a long couple of days.”

“Maybe you should go lie down,” Kaydel suggested.

Rey nodded and left towards a small section of the U-Wing that was meant to be a place for the former captain to sleep in. It was very cramped, more cramped than the one she had on Chopper Base. It was only big enough to fit a very small bed and nothing more.

Rey laid down on the mattress and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep so she didn’t have a chance of experiencing another one of those visions.

Gosh, did the Force Bond hate her.

“You know, _privacy_ isn’t a thing I get that often,” Rey complains, “so I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone for once in your bloody lifetime.”

He sat on something invisible at the corner of her room, most likely a chair. He was hunched over, studying Rey as her eyes remained closed as she laid on the bed.

Most times, this would annoy Rey to the core. But she was too tired to start bickering with him this time. He could be staring at her all night - afternoon for all she cared, just as long as she got some sleep.

“You know I can’t control this,” he defended himself. His hands were clasped together on his knees, his grip tightening the more she angered him.

“You haven’t even _tried_ yet,” Rey countered. “So who says you can’t?”

“Force Bonds don’t work like that.”

“Like you would know. Last time I checked this was your first one.”

“Have you been seeing things lately?” he asked, ignoring her insult.

Rey sat up. “What things?”

“In dreams or visions; people I guess. Anything weird or different.”

Rey’s arms straightened at her sides, looking for a weapon that wasn’t there. How did he know she was having visions? Was he causing them?

Her sudden silence already answered the question. “You have...”

“Fine. I have been having visions lately,” she gave in. “But why would I tell you anything about that?”

“Because I’m having them too.”

Her eyes shot up in surprise in confusion. Kylo’s face was passive, but knowingly at the same time.

“It’s vivid at first, right? And then it’s all swept away and you can’t remember a thing?”

“How did you-“

“And the dark figures? The little girl and boy? You’ve been seeing them too?”

Rey was in shock. In most situations, she would assume he pulled that from her mind, but with the rare help from the bond, she could usually feel his presence in her head. And he wasn’t there.

“Who are they?” Rey asked. “The children?”

Kylo sighed. “I don’t know. I have a theory, but it’s not one you would like.”

Rey leaned forward. “ _Who_ are they?”

“I would need to willing access to your mind in order to confirm it,” his jaw clenched as he said the words. He knew her immediate answer.

“Why in all of Alderaan would I let you in my mind after what happened last time?” She practically spat at him.

“You don’t have to open your entire mind. You can still keep some parts close off, but I would just need access to your dream memories. That’s it. Any other information will still belong to you.”

Rey considered it for a moment. He was right about the barrier part, but it wasn’t that that caused her to be against this. Back during the interrogation, when Kylo had been distracted in a specific part of her mind, Rey had almost limitless access to his mind. What if that happened again? Of course, it wouldn’t be that big of problem, especially not for Rey, but it definitely had its uncertainties. What would she find? Would it frighten her? Anger her? Something along those lines.

Kylo’s word was genuine, she could feel it coursing over the red string. And eventually, Rey believed him.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Let’s do this.”

Kylo got up and sat on the bed with her. She could feel his hesitation, like was scared of something.

He brought up his hand to her temple, reaching out with both the Force and the connection. Rey brought down her walls that protected her dreams, but still kept the other information locked down from his reach.

They both closed their eyes and let the energy flow through them, and suddenly, it swallows them whole. Rey was separated from Kylo, and was falling to what seemed to be total darkness. She eventually landed in some place soft yet spread out.

Sand.

Rey could tell she wasn’t on Jakku because there were 2 suns instead of one. She was also surrounded by a public settlement.

“ _Rey_.”

Rey looked behind her. The settlement was empty, a silent waste land. Yet someone had called her name.

“ _Rey, please.”_

Rey then narrowed the voice down to a small building close by. She removed herself from the ground and walked towards it. As she walked in, she noticed a table covered in fresh food and silverware, but surrounded by empty chairs.

“ _No one can kill a Jedi.”_

Rey then saw a small boy, about the age of nine. He was sitting in one of the chairs looking down at something. It seemed to be a toy that represented a pod-racer.

The boy got out of his seat and started pretending as if he was racing it. He made several noises that represented those of engines and electricity, which made Rey smile.

His race eventually took him to another room, but something was different when he came back.

No, he didn’t come back. Rey did.

A small, nine-year old version of Rey came racing back into the room, holding the same pod-racer and repeating the same sounds.

Rey looked at her younger self in confusion, even more when she stopped running and looked towards Rey.

“ _He was never going to come back,”_ she told Rey. “ _Neither of them were. The vision was wrong. It always had been wrong.”_

She then went back to racing the pod, chanting a poem:

“ _First comes the day,_  
Then comes the night,  
In the **darkness**  
Shines through the light  
The difference they say  
Is only made **right**  
By the resolving of **Grey**   
Through refined **Jedi sight.”**

Rey was then suddenly pulled back into darkness, then her own room, where Kylo Ren was too just waking up from whatever that was. His breathing was heavy, and his face was in shock. Just as Rey was.

It took them a moment to adjust themselves, but Rey was once again took by surprise when Kylo said, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me do that.”

Rey nodded, and before she could respond, he continued, saying, “and leaving while you still could.”

Rey was confused at first. For leaving while I still could? What does that mean?

Then it clicked. Kylo smirked as the connection ended, and Rey left for the cockpit to warn them that First Order found the Resistance Base.

...

Kylo walked onto the bridge with a good feeling of confidence and relief. He was met by Hux who was waiting for the probes incoming results.

“There’s no need,” Kylo reassured the general. “They’re down there.”

“How do you know?”

“That is not your concern. What is is that I want that planet bombarded immediately. No mercy, no prisoners.”

Hux looked surprise at first, but then carried out the order as asked.

“Prepare my shuttle,” Kylo ordered one of the officers. “I have something I need to take care of.”


	6. Dreams and Visions Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren finally agree to have a conversation about their bond that doesn’t involve cutting each other’s heads off.  
> (In Kylo’s POV)

They’d been there for at least two cycles and hadn’t gotten a word from the probes. It wasn’t long before Kylo had destroyed another control panel.

He had ordered that the entire ship leave him alone for the remainder of the day while he stayed in his quarters. He was distracting himself with learning the skill of Battle Meditation- a special type of meditation that increased the chances of one or one’s ally winning a fight by increasing their fighting skills and strategies. 

This wasn’t Kylo’s first time attempting Battle Meditation; it was actually his tenth. It was a hard skill to master, especially if one was reaching out to over a hundred minds at once. Snoke could have done it; in fact, he had done it. 

During the Second Battle of Yavin, Snoke had used Battle Meditation to take out the incoming squadrons from the New Republic. It was like the ships knew every move the Republic was going to make and was able to stop them within seconds. It seemed impossible, and it technically was.

Ever since, Kylo had failed at every single attempt. And yet he was attempting it again.

He sat on his bed, hunched over with his hands clasped together and his eyes closed. He reached out to his Star Destroyers in the Mandalore system, but he found something else instead- 

“ _I’m sorry, but I can’t help you,” the boy said to the two adults in front of him. “You would have to talk with my uncle. It’s your best option.”_

_“We have no business with Skywalker,” stated the woman. “Especially after what happened last time.”_

_The boy frowned. “If she is-“_

_“It doesn’t matter if Kira is the person your uncle is looking for,” said the man, who was most likely the woman’s husband. “All that does matter is that she’s already unstable like him, like her great-whatever grandfather and the person you people keep yelling about. I don’t want her to become like them, but I also know that we cannot keep her without her trying to kill us.”_

_“I don’t know what you want me to do, sir,” stuttered the boy. “I’m just a kid.”_

_“He’s right,” said a man coming in from the other room. “He’s too young. He doesn’t need to be involved in this.”_

_The man gave a smile to the boy, then turned to the other man and woman. “Now, where is the little girl we are all so ‘frightened’ of?”_

_The woman glanced behind her, and a small young girl came out of hiding behind her leg._

Kylo opened his eyes, and when he looked up, he noticed that he was not alone. 

Rey was there lying on his floor, her hands behind her head and her legs spread out as if she was laying on a bed. Who knows, she probably was. Her eyes were closed and she looked tired, as if she had gone a week without sleeping.

He could sense her stress and annoyance when she realized he was there, but her eyes remained closed.

“You know, privacy isn’t a thing I get that often,” she complains, “so I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone for once in your bloody lifetime.” 

Kylo scoffed. Like he was controlling this. If he could, then he would’ve been able to find her by now. She would be at his side, like his vision promised. 

But for now, they were separated. And he wanted nothing more than to tear that kriffing wall down that kept her location from him. 

But that would take too much energy, and she had already proved she could take down his defenses. For now, he would have to gain her trust, which included not forcing it out of her like he wanted.

“You know I cannot control this,” he defended, aiming for the rare calmness in his voice. He could see the corner of her mouth twitch into a smirk. She didn’t believe him.

His grip on his clasped hands tightened.

“You haven’t even tried yet,” Rey countered. “So who says you can’t?”

“Force Bonds don’t work like that.”

She scoffed. “Like you would know. Last time I checked this was your first one.”

Kylo’s anger grew with each pressing insult towards him. His struggle to control himself grew more unbearable, and soon that control was about to unravel. But then a question popped up in his head.

“Have you been seeing things lately?” He asked. 

Rey’s eyes opened and she sat up.  “What things?”

“In dreams or visions; people, I guess. Anything weird or different.”

He could tell this worried her, the way she frantically searched for a weapon that was never there. When she realized this, she just stared at him in complete silence.

“You have,” Kylo concluded.

Rey gulped. “Fine. I have been having...visions lately. But why would I tell you anything about that?” 

Kylo hesitated before answering. “Because I’m having them too.”

She was surprised by this, her eyebrows shooting up in confusion. Kylo tried to keep his features passive, even in his state of knowing.

“It’s vivid at first, right?” he continued. “And then it’s all swept away and you can’t remember a thing?” 

“How did you-“

“And the dark figures? The little girl and boy? You’ve been seeing them too?”

Rey stared at him in shock. He was honestly telling the truth, he hadn’t pulled that from her mind and she knew it. Was she expecting it, that was the question.

“Who are they?” She asked. “The children?”

Kylo sighed, not knowing how to tell her. “I don’t know. I have a theory, but it’s not one you would like.”

Rey leaned forward. “Who are they?”

“I would need to be willingly given access to your mind in order to confirm it,” he told her, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

“Why in all of Alderaan would I let you in my mind after what happened last time?” she practically spat at him.

“You don’t have to open your entire mind. You can still keep some parts closed off, but I would only need access to your dream memories. That’s it. Any other information will still belong to you.”

He wasn’t lying. He never had lied to her. He knew she wanted to know why this was happening just as much as he did, and he was willing to do anything to find answers. 

And so far, he had most of them. He needed her to trust him at this moment. If she didn’t, he might never get back what he lost that day at the temple, whatever it was. And if his theory was correct, she played a big role in it.

“Okay,” she responded in barely even a whisper. “Let’s do this.”

Kylo got up from his bed and knelt down the hard floor with her. He was hesitant on bringing his hand up to her temple, because the last time they did this, they both walked out not the same. 

He channeled both the force and connection to bridge her mind with his, and she let him. Her mind was soft and calm, filled with light. But it was also silent and empty. He could feel her loneliness, and wanted to explore it, but knew that was going against their deal.

He then touched the memory that held her vision, and it swallowed him whole, separating him from Rey. 

Kylo felt like he was falling into eternal darkness, until he wasn’t. He was suddenly in somewhere bright and green, the air fresh and cool.

He quickly got up and surveyed his surroundings. It was Yavin IV. 

“ _No it’s not.”_

Kylo quickly turned around at the sound of the voice. As he turned, the scenery changed from outside near one of the lakes, to inside one of the temples. 

It was a workshop for building lightsabers, this temple. Kyber Crystals hung from the walls and sketches covered the tables like unfinished blueprints to the Death Star. 

“ _The Death Star is less complicated than building a laser sword with a plasma blade powered by crystal that can explode in seconds.”_

Kylo looked behind him to find a small, 5 year old girl looking at him. She had three small buns tying together her brown hair, and her clothes were made out of old, drawn out rags. 

It was Rey.

“ _Yes and no,”_ she responded, her gaze not even the slightest bit wavering from Kylo.

“What is this place?” Kylo demanded of the girl. He knew it wasn’t really Rey, just a physical appearance to make him comply. 

Rey cocked her head in what looked to be in a challenging way. Kylo had only blinked for at least a millisecond when the once 5 year-old girl turned 16. 

“ _Yavin IV, or more specifically, Revan’s final resting place.”_

“Why should that matter?” Kylo didn’t even try to remain in control this time. He wanted answers, and he was planning on getting them.

“ _Ever asked who she was?”_ Silence. “ _No?”_

Kylo’s gaze didn’t falter, and neither did the manifestation’s.

“ _She could be me.”_

Rey’s figure suddenly turned into a dark figure with a mask that almost resembled Kylo’s in a way. A hood and cape covered its body, and two lightsabers hung from its belt.

“ _Or me_.”

It changed again. The figure then took the form of a female Jedi with a blue double-bladed lightsaber and black hair tied in a bun. 

“ _Or she could be me.”_

This time, the figure took the place of a man about the age of 24, with dirty-blond, curly hair and Jedi Knight clothing. A scar bore over his right eye, and you could see a little hint of yellow in both eyes.

The figure chose to remain in this form as it circled Kylo, studying him. Kylo’s gaze followed, curious but also protective. 

“ _Such a shame, influence is. Takes the form of an already tainted sculpture and makes it something more...powerful, yet weak. You can’t escape it. You never will, and because of that you will drown in it.”_

“Who are you?” Kylo yelled without hesitation. “What do you want from me and the scavenger?”

“ _Oh, nothing from you. Just her. She needs to see it for what it really is- the darkness. And who better to show it to her than you? Once that’s over with, the cycle will start again and so will the war. Darkness wins, Light wins, etc. nothing more, nothing less.”_

“Don’t talk in riddles,” Kylo said, reaching for his saber on his belt. He wanted to rip this guy's head clean off. Unfortunately, the hilt wasn’t there.

“ _They’re not riddles if it’s the truth. If you think you can turn her, turn her. If you can’t, then you can’t. It doesn’t affect the ending result, whether you like it or not.”_

Kylo attempted to force choke him, but as he did, he was only pushed back by the Force into the wall. His head ached from the impact, and his limbs were sore. The figure only smiled.

_“I think you already figured out that your little trick doesn’t work here. But no matter, you came here looking for answers, and since we are feeling generous today, we’ll give them too you. She already left the Atollon System anyways.”_

Kylo’s eyes shot up. “What?” 

The figure once again gave off that devious smile, and just like that he disappeared, like he was never there in the first place. 

Kylo’s hand gripped the floor for support, until there was no floor. Only darkness. 

“ _I’m still here,” someone whispered. Ben looked behind him to find the little girl staring at him with further curiosity._

_“Of course you are,” Ben said, kneeling down to her level. “You never left.”_

Kylo was suddenly back in his own room with Rey. They were both panting from whatever they just saw, if it even was the same.

They both sat in silence for about 5 minutes when Kylo broke the silence saying, “Thank you.”

Rey looked up at him, confused. “For what?”

“For letting me do that.”

Rey nodded, and before she could respond, he continued saying, “and leaving while you still could.”

Rey was bewildered at first, not sure what any of that meant, until she finally did. Kylo smirked at her one last time before the connection ended, knowing very well where she was, and how he was going to find her.

…

Rey raced to the ship’s cockpit, running out of breath. Finn met her halfway.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“They found them,” Rey told him, screaming yet whispering at the same time. “They found the base.” 

Finn’s face turned from concern for her to full-out panic, and they both ran up to where Kaydel was working the controls and transmissions. 

“Connix,” Finn addressed her, “The First Order, they-“

“It’s too late,” she said cutting him off. “They're already there.”

 


End file.
